Christmas time in hell
by Belen Leoxses
Summary: Satán pide a Damien que vaya a comprar algunas decoraciones navideñas para poner bonito el infierno durante las fiestas, y le sugiere que podría invitar a Pip para no tener que ir solo. Damien acaba aceptando a regañadientes, y poco a poco se va dando cuenta de que lo que comenzó como un simple encuentro para ir de compras acaba pareciéndose a una... ¿Cita? One-shot Dip.


Damien no podía creerse lo que acababa de escuchar, de todas las estupideces que alguna vez había oído decir a su padre esta sin duda se llevaba el primer premio, y es que esta vez su padre, el mismísimo diablo, el rey del infierno, EL JODIDO SATANÁS, le había pedido que fuese a comprar decoraciones navideñas para poner bonito el infierno durante las fiestas.

Como comprenderéis, principalmente había dos problemas con todo esto, 1, el infierno se supone que no debería ser bonito, ya sabéis, muerte, tortura, eterno sufrimiento, etcétera etcétera, y 2, y la más importante, ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PINTABAN SATANÁS Y EL ANTICRISTO CELEBRANDO LA NAVIDAD?!

\- ¿Cómo que quieres que vaya a comprar esas mierdas? La navidad se celebra porque es el cumpleaños de Jesús, ¿te acuerdas?- Dijo Damien malhumorado cruzándose de brazos.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que las decoraciones son tan bonitas, me gustaría que el infierno estuviese más alegre de vez en cuando.- Respondió Satán poniéndole a Damien cara de perrito triste para convencerle.- ¿Y si vas con algún amigo?

\- ¡Yo no tengo amigos! ¡Todos los humanos son estúpidos!

\- ¿En serio? ¿Incluso ese niño rubio... Pip?- Preguntó haciendo a Damien ponerse rojo de golpe, Satán sabía perfectamente que para su hijo el nombre del inglés era la palabra tabú.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Pip es el más estúpido de todos!- Protestó Damien al darse cuenta de la sonrisilla que su sonrojo había provocado en su padre.- ¡Me da asco! ¡Lo odio!

…

En apenas unas horas Damien ya se encontraba de pie en la puerta del centro comercial de South Park esperando a que Pip llegase para ir a comprar con él los adornos navideños. Al final había tenido que invitarle a ir con él ante la terrible y enormísima presión de su padre, claramente no porque él quisiese que Pip le acompañase ni nada por el estilo, por él como si Pip se moría (Aunque si iba al infierno mejor que mejor). Tras algunos minutos de espera el rubio finalmente apareció, por cómo respiraba y cómo llevaba el pelo y la ropa de descolocados se notaba que había ido corriendo desde su casa hasta allí.

\- P-Perdón por llegar tarde.- Jadeó Pip colocándose una mano en el pecho.- Es que... Me tomaste muy por sorpresa cuando me llamaste para que viniese contigo.- Dijo sonriendo levemente tras haber normalizado un poco su respiración, logrando que Damien apartase la vista ante la sonrisa.

\- Mi padre me dijo que te invitase.- Aclaró Damien mirando a otra parte y manteniendo las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, Pip simplemente asintió, acostumbrado a que la gente le rechazase.- Tenemos que comprar decoraciones de navidad e ingredientes, mi padre quiere hacer galletas o algo así, vamos.

Ambos entraron al centro comercial y empezaron a recorrer las diferentes tiendas buscando adornos navideños como guirnaldas, muérdago, bolas de navidad... En su mayoría, fue Pip quien estuvo escogiendo las decoraciones todo el tiempo, a Damien realmente le daba igual qué comprar con tal de que su padre se callase, por él habrían acabado en apenas media hora, pero al parecer el rubio era muy meticuloso a la hora de combinar los adornos, tanto que se pasó casi 15 minutos comparando 2 rollos de lazo que, según él, tenían el rojo de dos tonos diferentes (Cosa que Damien no veía).

\- Este es más claro, ¿ves? Pegaría mejor con las bolas que compramos antes, pero el más oscuro queda más elegante...- Musitó Pip poniendo los lazos el uno al lado del otro por enésima vez.

\- ¿Qué más da? Coge el primero que pilles, son todos iguales.- Se quejó Damien rodando los ojos.

\- ¡Ya sé!- Dijo el rubio dándose la vuelta para mirar a Damien, poniendo cada rollo de lazo a un lado de su cabeza.

El moreno levantó una ceja y miró a Pip sonrojándose un poco, confundido por el gesto. Este se mantuvo mirándole fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos hasta que, finalmente, se separó de él, volviendo a dejar en su sitio uno de los dos rollos.

\- Este se parece más al color de tus ojos.- Aclaró enseñándole el rollo que había elegido.- Así es especial.

Damien levantó ambas cejas durante un par de segundos, ¿de verdad Pip acababa de elegir el color del lazo basándose en el color de sus ojos? ¿Se podía ser más adorable? Es decir... No es que Damien pensase que Pip era adorable, simplemente había sido el gesto, sí, eso, el gesto era lo adorable, aunque... Eso de elegir los colores de algo según el color de los ojos de otra persona e ir a comprar adornos navideños los dos solos... ¿No es algo que haría una pareja?

Este último pensamiento fue el que hizo que a Damien se le volviesen a subir los colores a las mejillas, y que incluso le empezase a salir un fino hilo de humo de la parte superior de la cabeza, del cual Pip ni siquiera se dio cuenta, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado estudiando los diferentes adornos que había en la tienda. ¿Por qué le daba tanta vergüenza pensar eso? Solo había sido una tontería que se le había pasado por la cabeza de manera casual, no era como si a él le gustase Pip o de verdad quisiera que fueran una pareja, qué tontería, si Pip en realidad le caía fatal, con su asquerosa sonrisa angelical, y sus feísimos ojos azul cielo, y sus labios tan...

No.

Definitivamente no.

Cuando por fin consideraron que tenían todo lo necesario, Pip y Damien salieron del centro comercial, este último cargando con dos enormes bolsas llenas de adornos, e incluso un árbol de navidad del tamaño de una persona. Una vez fuera del centro comercial ambos se quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos sin saber qué hacer o decir, formándose un silencio bastante incómodo entre los dos, hasta que Pip finalmente decidió hablar.

\- Bueno... Si no necesitas nada más será mejor que me vaya a casa...- Dijo Pip apartando la mirada al ver que Damien no decía nada.

\- Espera.- Le llamó el mayor bajando la vista a ambas bolsas, Pip volvió a mirarle como preguntando "¿Sí?".- Hemos comprado muchas cosas, es posible que no me de tiempo de colocarlo todo antes de que sea de noche, así que...

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- Preguntó el rubio sonriendo levemente, Damien frunció un poco el ceño y negó con la cabeza tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

\- No he dicho eso, pero si no tienes nada mejor que hacer esta tarde podrías venir y... colaborar.- Dijo Damien tras pararse a pensar unos segundos, cualquier otra palabra era mejor que "Ayuda".

\- Está bien, está bien, colaboraré.- Asintió Pip riéndose interiormente ante la actitud de Damien.- ¿Y cómo...?

Antes de que Pip pudiese terminar de preguntar, Damien dejó una de las bolsas en el suelo e hizo un rápido movimiento de mano, abriendo ante ellos un enorme portal de color rojo del que salían un montón de llamas y gritos. El rubio palideció un poco al ver el panorama, pero Damien simplemente se limitó a volver a coger la bolsa y a mirarle de reojo, indicándole que le siguiera, Pip tragó saliva y ambos atravesaron el portal, llegando al infierno en apenas un par de segundos.

El lugar era... bueno, de todo menos bonito, aunque claro, era el infierno, así que eso era lo apropiado. Damien empezó a caminar como si nada con las dos bolsas y el árbol mientras Pip le seguía muy de cerca, algo asustado por el entorno, había rocas afiladas y gente encadenada por todas partes, pequeños demonios correteando de un lado para otro, bolas de fuego que golpeaban a todos aquellos que se quejasen del castigo eterno y, en el medio de todo aquel mar de gritos y sufrimiento... Una casita rosa.

\- Es ahí.- Indicó Damien señalando la casa tratando de sonar serio, ya que le avergonzaba bastante tener que admitir que aquella era su casa.

Ambos entraron y Damien dejó las bolsas en la sala de estar, el interior de la casa hacía bastante justicia a lo que se podía esperar viendo cómo era desde fuera, muchos muebles de colores suaves, papel de pared rosa, cortinas con encajes, incluso algunas macetas con flores... Parecía la casa de una ancianita. Pip miró alrededor y se acercó a mirar los numerosos marcos de fotos que adornaban la pared, casi todo eran fotos de Damien de pequeño con su padre, este último sonreía en absolutamente todas las fotografías, para ser el mismísimo diablo parecía un señor bastante afable y un buen padre. Hubo una foto en especial que llamó la atención de Pip, la que se encontraba justo en el centro de la pared, colocada en un marco con forma de corazón, era una fotografía de cuando él y Damien estuvieron en el cumpleaños de Cartman en el 3er curso, poco después de que Damien llegase a South Park.

\- Somos nosotros.- Sonrió Pip mirando la foto.

Al darse cuenta de lo que el rubio estaba mirando, Damien se puso rojo de golpe e inmediatamente lanzó una bola de fuego contra la pared, quemando la mitad de los marcos de fotos en el proceso y haciendo que la pared pasase de ser rosa pastel a negra por culpa del fuego. Pip se quedó perplejo durante unos segundos y lentamente se giró a mirar a Damien, sin entender el por qué del gesto, Damien solo se agachó para sacar los ingredientes de una de las bolsas y caminó a la cocina sin decir nada, Pip suspiró y le siguió, a veces el moreno podía ser demasiado impulsivo... Y agresivo.

\- Empecemos haciendo las galletas, ¿sabes cómo se hacen?

\- Pues... Más o menos creo que sí.- Asintió Pip echando un vistazo a todas las pequeñas bolsas y paquetes de comida que Damien acababa de dejar sobre la mesa.- Necesitamos un par de cuencos y una cuchara grande.- Indicó Pip remangándose la camisa y desatándose la pajarita del cuello, utilizándola para recogerse el pelo.

Damien levantó una ceja y miró la minúscula coleta que Pip se había hecho, era la primera vez que lo veía con el pelo recogido y, aunque no le gustase admitirlo, estaba bastante mono. Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que Damien se dio cuenta de que Pip estaba mirándole, esperando a que le diese los dos cuencos y la cuchara, se había quedado tan ensimismado pensando en lo diferente que estaba Pip cuando no iba tan arreglado como siempre (O sea, sin pajarita, remangado, con el pelo recogido, etc.) que se había olvidado completamente de que estaban cocinando.

Ambos hicieron las galletas juntos, Pip dándole instrucciones a Damien y este ayudándole en lo que podía, tras casi una hora, metieron las galletas al horno y decidieron continuar con la decoración de la sala de estar. Mientras Pip colgaba algunas guirnaldas y trocitos de muérdago por las paredes y el techo de la habitación, Damien se dedicó a colocar y adornar el árbol de navidad, aunque no le iba muy bien, ya que, o derretía los adornos nada más tocarlos, o estos se caían del árbol en cuanto el moreno los colgaba.

\- ¡Esto es estúpido! ¡Las bolas se caen, estos adornos son una mierda!- Exclamó Damien ya harto de tener que malgastar el tiempo con las cosas navideñas.- ¡¿Si mi padre quería poner estas cosas por qué no lo ha hecho él mismo?!

\- Cálmate...- Suspiró Pip acercándose a él y recogiendo las bolas del suelo.- Seguramente tendría cosas que hacer y por eso te pidió que lo hicieras tú. Además, ¿no te has estado divirtiendo mientras lo preparábamos todo?- Preguntó bajando un poco el tono de voz, desanimado pensando que estaba siendo solo un estorbo.

Damien se giró bruscamente para responder que no, hasta que su mirada chocó con los ojos azul cielo de Pip, que le hicieron recordar con quién estaba hablando y con quién llevaba todo el día comprando y decorando la casa, logrando que se calmara casi de inmediato. Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Damien se dio cuenta de algo, ¿desde cuándo llevaba Pip estando tan cerca de él si hasta hace unos minutos estaba colgando guirnaldas al otro lado de la habitación? Como si hubiese podido leer el pensamiento de Damien, Pip elevó la mirada al techo en respuesta, haciendo que el anticristo hiciera lo mismo, el rubio acababa de colgar una pequeña rama de muérdago a poca distancia de dónde Damien estaba decorando el árbol, y ahora mismo ambos estaban debajo de ella, lo cual quería decir que tenían que...

Los dos bajaron la mirada lentamente y volvieron a mirarse el uno al otro, esta vez con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas debido a la situación, se suponía que si dos personas coincidían debajo del muérdago tenían que darse un beso, era la tradición, la pregunta era... ¿Ellos querían?

A quién iban a engañar, por supuesto que querían, desde que se habían dado cuenta de que estaban juntos bajo el muérdago ninguno había podido apartar la vista de los labios contrarios, en ese momento resultaban tan tentadores y apetecibles... Poco a poco, Damien movió sus manos a la cintura del menor, sujetando esta tímidamente y apegándole más a sí mismo, en respuesta, Pip apoyó sus manos en el pecho del moreno, acercándose a él poco a poco y entrecerrando los ojos mientras iban reduciendo la distancia entre ellos cada vez más y más hasta que...

¡DING!

El horno acababa de sonar, las galletas estaban listas.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer Damien soltó la cintura de Pip y dio un paso atrás, apartando la mirada, mientras el rubio solo bajó la vista y empezó a juguetear nerviosamente con las bolas de navidad que aún tenía en las manos.

\- D-Deberíamos ir a sacar las galletas o se quemarán.- Dijo Pip caminando rápidamente a la cocina, huyendo de la situación por la que acababan de pasar.

\- S-Sí, vamos...

Pip se puso unos guantes de cocina y sacó las galletas de jengibre del horno, habían hecho estas con forma de persona para poder decorarlas como si fueran sus amigos y familia. Dividieron las galletas en dos platos y ambos empezaron a decorarlas en un silencio bastante incómodo, bueno, más bien, Pip empezó a decorarlas mientras Damien se dedicaba a comerse todas las galletas de su plato discretamente.

\- Mira.- Dijo el rubio rompiendo el silencio por primera vez tras casi 10 minutos.- Esta eres tú.- Sonrió enseñándole a Damien una galleta a la que le había dibujado pelo y ropa negra y ojos rojos.- ¿De quién las has hecho tú?- Damien echó un vistazo a su plato de galletas, en este no había ni una sola galleta decorada, de hecho, no había ni una sola galleta.- ¡Pero no te las comas todas!- Exclamó cogiendo su propio plato para que Damien no cogiese ninguna.

\- Pero nos han salido muy ricas... Dame solo una más.- Pidió Damien poniéndose de pie para ir a coger una galleta del plato de Pip.

\- ¡No!- Rió el menor levantándose con su plato y escapándose al salón para que Damien no le quitase ninguna.

\- Solo unaaa.- Dijo el moreno siguiéndole y atrapándole tras perseguirle durante un par de minutos por el salón, acorralándole contra el árbol recién colocado.- Solo una.- Repitió, Pip negó con la cabeza tapando el plato con una mano.

En ese momento Damien elevó la vista durante una milésima de segundo, dándose cuenta de dónde se encontraban, sin querer, al perseguirle por la sala de estar, había hecho que él y Pip volviesen a estar debajo del muérdago, solo que esta vez el inglés no se había dado cuenta. Antes de que Pip pudiese mirar arriba para ver qué era aquello tan interesante que Damien había visto en el techo, este se inclinó sobre el rubio, besándole para distraerle y quitarle las galletas del plato, aunque eso de quitarle las galletas se convirtió en algo secundario en cuanto Pip empezó a corresponder al beso apenas 2 segundos después de que Damien lo comenzase.

Lentamente, el menor fue bajando el plato de galletas, dejándolo en la mesita que tenían al lado, para a continuación mover sus manos al cuello de Damien, tirando de él hacia abajo suavemente para acercarle más a sí mismo, enredando los dedos en su pelo, Damien, por su lado, volvió a llevar sus manos a la cintura de Pip, olvidándose enseguida del plato de galletas y abrazándole fuertemente, como si este se le fuera a escapar. Tras unos segundos, ambos empezaron a separar los labios poco a poco, listos para profundizar el beso, subiendo este de tono cada vez más y más, mientras Pip seguía jugueteando con su pelo entre sus dedos exhalando algunos suspiros, Damien comenzó a bajar las manos lenta y sensualmente desde la cintura de Pip a sus caderas, para luego acariciar sus muslos y acabar colocando estas sobre su cul...

\- ¡Hola!- Saludó alegremente Satán entrando en la casa, sin darse cuenta del momento hasta que ya lo había interrumpido.

\- ¡PAPÁ!- Exclamó Damien soltando a Pip inmediatamente y prácticamente dando un salto hacia atrás del susto.

\- ¡Oh, perdón, no me había dado cuenta de que estabas con Pip!- Dijo su padre al darse cuenta de lo sonrojados que estaban los dos, Pip únicamente de vergüenza, mientras que Damien tanto de vergüenza como de enfado.- Habéis puesto la casa muy bonita.- Observó echando un vistazo al árbol, a las guirnaldas y, sobre todo, al muérdago que había justo sobre las cabezas de los dos menores.

\- ¡VETE!- Ordenó el moreno furioso tirándole bolas de fuego para que les dejase solos otra vez.- ¡PÍRATE, JODER!

\- Ya voy, ya voy, lo sieeento.- Se disculpó Satán yendo escaleras arriba mirando a los dos sin dejar de sonreír, divertido por la situación, ya que ni Pip ni su propio hijo parecían haberse dado cuenta de un pequeño detalle que él había notado nada más entrar.

Damien tenía una erección.


End file.
